


发情期

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Nero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OA, Other, omega dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 在但丁最需要的时候，尼禄却硬不起来。omega dante/alpha neroDN，有ND明示
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

直到热气充斥浴室，但丁才发现不对劲。  
无论他刚刚是被什么东西吸引思绪以至于没有感受到异样，那么被温暖蒸汽包裹显然激发出了他的情欲。  
苦恼地男人向后摸了一把，指腹触及的穴口已经柔软而湿润。  
毫无疑问他发情了。这本来没有什么，甚至是一个纵欲的好借口。可这件美事唯一缺少的因素是他的alpha，尼禄。  
自从他和尼禄在一起之后，就没有再囤什么抑制剂了。但丁跪在浴缸中，把一节手指塞进渴求的后穴里，本来它应该已经被一根粗长、略有弯曲的阴茎给填满了，可现在那根鸡巴的主人还因为一个委托而没有归家。  
但丁把脸埋进手肘里，试图想象尼禄就在自己身边。尼禄会搂着他，亲吻他的腺体，释放信息素...但丁喟叹一声。没有用。这里没有尼禄的味道。只有沐浴露的清香，太纯净了。他的内心因为孑然而颤抖，腹部又燃烧着欲望，索性抽出了手指，随意地擦干身子。那两根细长的东西明显满足不了他，他需要寻找一些有尼禄味道的东西，再加上最下面抽屉里的那根按摩棒。

当但丁听到推门声时，他正压在尼禄的一堆衣物上，鼻子埋进味道最浓郁的一件衬衫里--那是男孩昨天刚换下来的，还没来得及洗。他的屁股里塞着那根翻找出来的粉色按摩棒，以低频率的震动缓慢碾磨在前列腺上，而右手正抓着一件暗红色破洞毛衣，，裹着自己的阴茎套弄。他已经不去想尼禄看到这件他常穿沾满了前液的毛衣时会怎样抱怨，衣料毛糙而绵软的触感让他爽得低吟。  
"但丁？你发情了？"尼禄的声音听起来有些疲惫，他可能累了，毕竟这是个漫长的委托。不管怎么样他回来了，即使迟到了几十分钟。  
“是的，是的...快过来，孩子。”但丁随手扔开身下的衣物，他们再怎么香甜，都没有面前这位正主散发出来的味道更诱人。但丁也很想知道面前这个结实的alpha是怎么拥有一股甜腻的奶香。像是幼时用的婴儿沐浴乳。  
“嗯...”尼禄有点犹豫，但丁没有在意，这个孩子一直都喜欢搞欲拒还迎，最后他还不是爬上床把但丁搂进怀里。  
“快点操我。”但丁轻咬着尼禄的脖颈，催促道，却注意到了他一瞬间的僵硬 。  
“...抱歉，我今天累坏了，没有什么性质。或许我可以抱着你，你自己满足一下？”尼禄听起来确实非常内疚，低微的态度让但丁都感到惊讶。但更让他震惊的是话的内容。  
“什么？？”哪有alpha在自己omega发情的时候不愿化身为狼，还能坐观壁上？但丁撑起身子瞪着尼禄。“我昨天还听到一句话，每一个被在发情期被alpha拒绝的omega都应该羞愧到自杀。孩子，我现在在考虑要不要血洒当前。”  
尼禄被逗笑了，又猛然意识到但丁并非有幽默意味，赶紧憋回了笑意。“不是这样的，但丁，你是我见过最有魅力的omega了。只不过我今天真的累了...”  
话被打断于但丁的手掌之下，他抓了一把尼禄的裆部，悲哀地发现男孩根本没有勃起。“你什么时候学会说谎了，尼禄...我合理怀疑我们之间的标记在我没有察觉的时候被清除了。”但尼禄对他还是如此有吸引力。  
尼禄显然被发情期omega脆弱心态所能胡思乱想的东西吓到了，急忙解释起来，“好吧其实，我今天差点被吸干了。”  
“吸干！？”但丁瞪大了眼，那只不要命的魅魔敢动他的东西，他一定把它揪出来碎尸万段。  
“血，是血...”尼禄打消了但丁的念头，告诉他一只难缠的水蛭恶魔咬住了他的脖子，几乎把他的血抽干了。感谢他的四分之一恶魔血统，尼禄在昏厥的边缘依靠本能把放松大意的恶魔给一刀宰了。他估计自己大概损失了三分之二的血，如果他不是个半魔，现在已经归西了。  
这也是尼禄面色如此苍白的原因，但丁唾弃于自己只顾着好色，竟然没有发现。  
“我只是不想让你担心...该死，上一次我重伤后，整整三个月，每次出委托你都要陪着我！我又不是小孩了...”尼禄偏过头去，如果是平时，他的耳朵尖已经红了。但丁现在才注意到这孩子呼吸是如此急促，快而浅，脉搏非常微弱，已经没有足够地血液让面部红润，更没有血来充盈海绵体。  
“我知道。”但丁轻柔地亲吻尼禄的额头，男孩在他身下小声地喘息，看起来是那么虚弱。但丁很少看到尼禄如此脆弱的样子，甚至能嗅到他皮肤下残存的恐惧，很稀薄，却像一根被丢进了柴草堆里点着的火柴，但丁无法忽视自己因为尼禄而再次高涨的情欲。标记后发情期的解决办法只有伴侣做爱和抑制剂，玩具只能缓解。而尼禄一时半会看起来是没法正常勃起了。  
但丁低头，看见尼禄已经迷迷糊糊地快闭上眼睛，他咬着男孩的耳朵轻声问道，“我可以操你吗，尼禄。”  
身下的人发出了一个困惑的轻哼，沉默半晌才反应过来，“为什么？”  
“解决发情期的条件只是做爱而已，没有说谁操谁。或许Omega操alpha也有效果，只不过没有人尝试过。”其实但丁刚看过一篇O操A的文章，里面的观点和操作让他跃跃欲试，而如今一个机会就摆在它面前。“你只要躺着就好了，我还可以解决自己的性欲，嗯？”  
“...随你”尼禄嘟囔着翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，“那我先睡一会，玩的开心，但丁。”  
“你这么不相信我的技术吗？”但丁褪下尼禄的裤子，露出两瓣洁白浑圆的臀肉。他已经忍不住开始思考自己的精液撒在上面会是怎样的美景。  
“哈，我是觉得alpha屁股里没有什么快乐感受器，不然为什么这个世界上没有alpha求着被操呢。”  
天真的孩子，很多alpha都有着所谓的大A尊严，觉得挨操有伤自尊。而但丁非常明确alpha的直肠里也有前列腺和一些未发育完全的Omega器官。  
“嗯？所以如果你觉得爽了，就会求着被操吗？”  
尼禄没有回答，显然已经掉进了浅层睡眠中，直到但丁屈起手指按压着他的肠壁时候，男孩才抽搐了一下，发出几声低吟，他抓紧枕头，扭过头，“操，那是什么？”  
“前列腺，每一个男性都会有，无论是alpha还是Omega。”但丁又加进了一根手指，碾在那个微凸的腺体上，欣赏尼禄丝滑的小屁股颤抖着扭动。“看起来你再福图纳没有好好学习生理知识？”  
“他们只教关于斯巴达的事情！”尼禄随口反驳道，突然想起来什么，“等等，你用什么润滑的？我记得家里的润滑剂用完了...”  
“我自己的水啊，还有什么是比Omega的体液更好的润滑剂吗？”但丁拔出手指，让尼禄看指缝里黏连的透明液体，男孩只瞥了一眼就扭回了头，估计为自己屁股里都是但丁的骚水而感到羞愤，可惜现在没法看到他脸红的可人样子。  
“我要进去了。”但丁把阴茎压在扩张过后的穴口。  
“废话少说。”尼禄把头埋在手臂里一动不动。  
“这么心急？”但丁戏谑道，前端的龟头微微顶入。  
“你...！”尼禄背肌紧绷，像是想愤怒地反驳，憋了片刻又转口，语气极尽旖旎，“嗯，我太想要你的大几把了，快把它给我，但丁叔叔。”  
但丁倒吸一口冷气，一股热血从胯部直冲脑门，不能自己得直接把半根阴茎都塞了进去。尼禄被疼得发出嘶嘶声，轻声地抱怨起来。  
“你怎么想到这种话的...”但丁长喘了几声，努力克制想把男孩操进床垫里的冲动，不去挺腰好让尼禄适应。  
“这不是你的常说的话。”尼禄翻了个白眼，紧绷的臀肌却暴露了他的紧张，“操...你怎么这么粗，全都插进去了吗？”  
“还有一半，”但丁沾沾自喜，得意于自己不凡的阴茎，即使在alpha中也算是上流。  
尼禄支起半边身子转过去看了一眼，面色更加惨白，他跌回枕头里，喃喃自语着根本不可能完全吃进去之类的话。  
但丁俯下去把脸颊贴着尼禄坚实的脖颈，嗅着他甜软的奶香，尼禄的可爱反应让他觉得身下压的不是一位壮年alpha而是只奶糖做的小兔子。尼禄的处子穴非常紧，又因为失血而略凉，几乎是谄媚地含着半截性器。但丁已经很久没操过人了，阴茎上的刺激有些排山倒海，幸而他还是经验老道，掐拿起男孩劲瘦的腰肢，又试探性往里顶了一点，在尼禄压抑的颤抖里确认了前列腺的位置。  
尼禄的呻吟因为小幅度地抽动且每一次都能让龟头精准地碾在甜蜜点上的阴茎而越发克制不住，腹部紧压着床垫。但丁知道他在掩藏什么，手指划过侧肌摸到了下腹，他还绵软的性器被挤在床单上，漏出的腺液已经晕染开一块湿斑。他恶劣地从根部搓揉着那根软肉，像挤奶一样推压，猜测尼禄敏感的阴茎能支撑多久。果不其然，没出半分钟尼禄就开始挣扎，当发现失血的自己被但丁毫不费力地镇压，而怒骂和脏话甚至没有让夸下的手指有一丝颤抖后，男孩只好不情不愿地向这位“好叔叔”求饶。  
换来的只能是但丁更猛烈地操弄，柱身又劈开肠肉挤进去一大截，在尼禄的惊呼里撞上一个柔韧弹性的肉圈。尼禄瑟缩着抬起屁股，看起来想躲避但丁龟头的侵犯，“那又是什么...”  
“宫口，”但丁掰着男孩肩膀，阻止了他逃离的趋势。  
“为什么我会有那种东西...”尼禄眼睛因为惊讶而大睁，湛蓝的瞳孔里满是不可思议。  
“每一个人生来都会有，只不过alpha在分化的时候激素抑制了这个器官的发育成熟。”但丁把前端压在内里的小口上缓慢地碾压着，感受它不想让阴茎进入的阻力。“感觉怎么样？”  
“又酸又麻，还有点疼。别戳那了但丁，我不喜欢。”得到一个闷闷地回复。  
“嗯？是吗，多操几次就好了。”但丁猛然摁住尼禄的腰肌，胯骨一顶把整根几把都埋了进去，饱满的龟头破开了紧闭的子宫口，磨着颈管压进了子宫腔里，本来就不是作此用途的alpha子宫又小又窄，薄薄的肌肉群紧绷，推拒着捅入的庞然大物，咬得但丁直喘气。尼禄被操地几乎喘不过气来，抽抽噎噎地挣动，双腿痉挛着后踢想要掀开但丁，可惜却像只打了麻醉剂的小羊，力道柔弱，被但丁稍微摁住就动弹不得了。于是他继续吓唬男孩，“据说外力可以促使alpha的子宫二次发育，甚至拥有怀孕的功能。”  
“怀孕？”尼禄转过头来，眼眶里积蓄了一层浅浅的泪水，不知是爽还是疼得。  
“是啊，尼禄想怀上自己Omega的孩子吗。”但丁单手摁住身下的肩膀，压制那些不安的扭动，猛烈地操弄着逼仄的宫腔。他又照顾起尼禄被遗忘了许久的阴茎，一模才发现柔软的肉棒已经淅淅沥沥地漏出些精水来，糊满了绷紧的腹部。男孩好像真的信了会怀孕的话，小心翼翼摇头，带着哭腔地说不要。  
但丁已经没空去安慰心理被暴击的小男孩了，射精的欲望已经占据大脑。他咬着男孩白嫩而肌肉饱满的肩膀，深深嗅了一口浓郁的奶香，阴茎鼓动着射出大股精液。Alpha的子宫容量很浅，没灌入多少就从宫口里溢了出来。但丁长舒一口气，抽出了软下来的性器，瞧了几眼尼禄翕张穴口里被带出的几缕白浊，又沾了点抹在尼禄洁白浑圆的屁股上，才满意地点点头。  
尼禄抱着枕头神游，对但丁淫秽的举动没有什么反应，待到但丁拔出了自己屁股里的震动棒擦洗干净丢回抽屉里再过来询问他要不要洗澡时，他才猛地一震，思绪回到了现实世界。他犹疑着张口闭口，才组织出了完整句子，“我会生下它的，就算维吉尔反对也没关系。我想姬莉叶应该会支持我。但是它应该叫我们什么呢，毕竟你是我叔叔...”  
但丁才明白过来自己的两句话让尼禄发散了多少东西。这个天真的男孩还认真思考了他们并不可能存在的孩子的未来。知道尼禄没有抱怨，反而是想排除万难生下它，但丁的胸腔里洋溢着难以言明的暖意。“alpha怎么样都是不可能怀孕的，傻孩子。”  
尼禄释然地松了一口气，恼怒地踹了但丁一脚，“滚，老家伙，你居然骗我。”  
但丁顺势抱住他的大腿，喃喃着尼禄真是太可爱了，“再来一轮吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄心底还是有点动摇，但丁顺势欺负了他一把。
> 
> 大概是发情期过后第三四天的故事。

但丁斜靠着椅子，观赏炮机无情地侵犯被绑在床上的尼禄。  
男孩的皮肤都泛着粉红，手虚虚地揪着半边床单，眯着眼无神地凝视墙壁一角，被操得不时抽噎打嗝。他已经不知道射了几次，腹部的沟壑里淤积着乳白精液，疲软的性器歪斜在一边。后穴还被机械推着纤长的粉红色硅胶阴茎一下一下捅入，长度刚好设定成每次都能压到浅窄的宫腔尽头。不时还剐蹭出一些但丁射进去的精液，在括约肌边缘缝隙中被打成细腻的泡沫。。  
“够了...快让它停下..”尼禄有气无力地请求。  
“这就不行了？谁最开始跃跃欲试地说还想体验一次。还说要给但丁叔叔生孩子。”  
“那时候我还没睡醒！..该死，是你诱导我说的。”  
但丁没有理会尼禄的抱怨，自顾自解释，“如果要塞进一个胎儿，alpha的子宫肯定太小不是吗。所以要操大一点。”  
但丁走过去关掉了机器，抬起男孩的身子从假阴茎上解放，又抱着他坐回了自己的几把上。“让我体会看看有没有变大。”  
因为硅胶阴茎比较细，被奸淫许久小穴还是很紧，一缩一缩地吸着但丁的性器。尼禄对于突然被更粗的东西进入有些不适，哼哼了两声却没有力气反抗，软趴趴地倚靠在但丁身上。  
“好像有点效果。”但丁肯定地赞许道，龟头能明显感受到子宫的肌肉没有那么紧绷，变得柔软了许多，像是插进了松软的肉腔，微烫的内膜粘腻地贴着阴茎。当然更可能的是这个可怜的多年不用的小器官被操肿了。  
“..真的吗？”尼禄语气里些微的期翼让但丁不忍告诉他真相。  
尼禄沉默着埋首于肩窝里，但丁可以从他变得更甜美的信息素里闻出他变好的心情。  
“那下次还用吗？”但丁试探着，得到了长久的寂静。  
“嗯。”尼禄小声得不能再小声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑内闪过的片段，觉得好香不搞出来对不起认认真真勤勤恳恳虽然不可能但还是想怀孕的尼禄。  
> 为什么一个alpha这么想怀孕呢，其实这是尼禄突发的性癖吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生理构造我自己编的。  
> 失血会不会导致勃起不能我也没查到（毕竟失去这么多血正常人也活不下来），是我自己想的。  
> 但丁确实是一直夹着震动棒在操尼禄，不过我懒得描写这个啦。


End file.
